


Vertigo

by Seagoatink



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: Sothis and Byleth suffer their dizzy spell together in Jeralt's office.





	Vertigo

The fall in the courtyard was the first of many, so many that Jeralt insisted Byleth rest in his office. One could not get better if they did not give themselves time to recover after all. For more than a week, she finished her lectures and went straight to the Captain's office. A blue gray blanket rolled up in her arms sometimes dragged against the floor as she tried not to topple on her journey across the monastery.

Manuela had no idea what the cause of such a dizzy spell was, but prescribed plenty of water and rest. A few students displayed equal concern, but were no more help than the other professor. Instead, they did their best to keep control of their voices and follow along obediently to lectures and assignments.

Once making her way across the fortress of a monastery, Byleth made herself as comfortable as possible. She pushed a chair up to the plush couch and tucked herself away. The armrests helped make her feel secure even as the world seemed to sway despite being strikingly still.

Her father was capable of holding meetings and giving orders in hushed tones, but when Alois appeared in the hallway, Jeralt took their meeting to another room.

"It seems he's deeply concerned for your well being. You are very lucky to have such a loving father," Sothis noted. She perched herself atop the arm of the couch. Her fingers ran idly over the heavy, red fabric causing a soft, but sharp sound. "I am still curious as to the cause of our affliction."

Byleth opened her eyes wide enough to just see Sothis at her feet. "He thinks it may be residual magic from Remire Village," she said aloud, as she did whenever Sothis manifested in a visible form. "It barely feels residual, don't you think?" Byleth wondered with a huff. 

The world angrily twisted around her again, so she closed her eyes. Breathing deliberately only helped so much, but it was all she could do for the time being. Her stomach churned with unease as she lifted and rotated her hips in hope of comfort.

"I agree, this dizziness is not at all residual magic. I simply wish I could remember where I had felt it before," admitted Sothis before falling back into her thoughts.

A light knock alerted Byleth someone was at the door. She lifted her head slightly to see Seteth peak around the tall back of the chair where her head rested. "Father went for a conference with Alois down the hall," she told the polite intruder. Her head fell back into the chair as she closed her eyes again.

"I am aware, I was merely curious who you were speaking with," said Seteth.

Sothis scowled at Seteth, knowing full well he couldn't see her. It worked to her advantage though. "That's none of your business, young man!" She declared. Then, she turned to Byleth. "Now you've done it. How are you going to get out of this mess?"

"Sothis…" Byleth attempted to growl. Her voice instead took a displeased tone.

"Ah, I see. A prayer to the goddess, not one for my ears," Seteth said. "I'll leave you be," he dismissed himself and closed the door to provide her more privacy.

Sothis chidingly patted Byleth's leg, as it was easily accessible to her. "That may have been an accident and it may have worked, but don't think you can get away with using that tone on me!" Her brows furrowed together. It was obvious that she was displeased, but then a wave of dizziness washed over her. "I will sleep for now, but this is not over."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish we had more interactions with Sothis... She seems like such a fun character.


End file.
